To prevent microprocessors and other heat generating electronic components from overheating, excess heat is sometimes conducted to a heat sink where it is dissipated. The heat sink may be mounted above the microprocessor with a thermally conductive elastomer held in a thermal gap between the heat sink and the microprocessor. The elastomer is held in compression between the heat sink and the microprocessor to provide a good thermal conduction path that will last for a long period.
In such an approach, the distance between the upper surface of the printed circuit board and the upper surface of the microprocessor package may vary from unit-to-unit because of manufacturing tolerances. The spring device provides enough free play to accommodate such changes.